1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Each of U.S. patent application publication nos. 20110316969, 20100254029, 20130107376, 20130057967, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,345,323, 7,911,712, 7,746,572, and Japanese patent publication no. 2008-281760 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes five lens elements, and that has a system length of over 10 mm. Particularly, the imaging lens disclosed in U.S. patent application publication no. 20110316969 has a system length of over 14 mm, which disfavors reducing thickness of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and digital cameras.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.